Voltage and current transformation components to facilitate the transmission of electricity from power generation facilities to end users have been known and used for a long time in the electrical power sector.
The transmission of electrical power requires high voltage levels to reduce current intensity and, therefore, minimize energy loss associated with transmission. Thus, the transmission of electrical power is more efficient at high voltage levels, while its consumption requires a low-voltage system for safety reasons. At various points in the transmission network, substations may be installed to receive electricity and route it to different transmission and/or distribution systems. In the substations of the transmission system, transformers may be employed to modify current and/or voltage values in order to optimize both the transmission of electrical power and the provision of the service which is performed with it.
In fixed installations, there are transformers adjusted to the precise levels, meaning that they are designed with fixed input and output voltage values to permanently perform their job. In the event of a fault or other similar contingency, the transformer must be removed from service and replaced until the original situation can be restored. Because of the size and weight of these components, transporting and moving spare equipment is not easily done, requiring special transporting systems and means. Furthermore, there must be as many different spare-units as necessary to deal with the different input and output values of the various transformers that exist in power transmission networks. For a power generation or transmission system, the requirement to store spare transformers can be very expensive, and transporting spare transformers from one location to another may be infeasible. Accordingly, power companies may be forced to wait until a faulty transformer can be repaired or a new transformer can be built. In such cases, long outage periods can seriously strain the power transmission network.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a high voltage power transformer that can be used in multiple locations with different input and/or output voltage values, with shipping dimensions that allow for movement from one location to another. The disclosure contained herein describes attempts to solve one or more of the problems described above.